More Than This
by supernaturalgeekgleek
Summary: When Stefan and Elena break up, Elena finds it hard to keep her emotions in. When she gets help from Damon, will it spark something more than friendship? Will Elena finally see how much Damon loves her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I don't own the vampire diaries or any of the characters but it doesn't stop me hoping ok. This isbefore after Elena's transition but it doesn't really matter which episode. I've only watched up to episode 2 though (I live in the uk:() ok, enjoy:)**

**It's Delena by the way:)**

"I can't do this anymore Stefan, I need a break," I whispered, tears streaming down my face as the lump in my throat got bigger.

Stefan looked at me blankly, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I could see my words registering as his face changed. "What are you saying? Are you breaking up with me?" He asked me in anger. He had no right to be angry, he was the one who started it.

"Yes," I answered firmly as I gathered my coat and walked quickly out of the door, more tears escaping my eyes. I thought I could trust him, I thought that he would never hurt me. I was wrong...I should never have thought we could be happy together forever. It was all a mistake. I ran out of house and into my car quickly, not knowing where I was even going. I drove away, trying to see through my tears. Somehow I managed to end up at the cemetery, somewhere I used to go a lot...in another life. In my old life, where vampires didn't exist and the biggest problem in my life was my parents death and my brothers depression.

I walked slowly over to my parents grave stone and sat down against the familiar tree that seemed to fit perfectly with my body.

"I miss you so much," I whispered, hoping I would hear something back. There never was a reply though. For a while I just sat and looked at the grave, remembering the old life I used to have, the _happy_ life I used to have. It seemed like it were a million years away now. Everything was so complicated without them.

"Elena?" I heard a familiar voice ask behind me, snatching me out of my daze. I wiped my tears quickly and turned around to see Damon, his expression softer than usual. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I replied automatically, turning back again.

"Do you ever get bored of lying like that?" He sighed and sat down next to me.

"I'm fine," I repeated, swallowing the familiar lump in my throat. I didn't realise how good I was getting at holding back my tears, how I wasn't crying in front of him I don't know. I guess I was just used to pretending I was ok.

"I don't believe you," he said, nudging my elbow slightly.

"What are you even doing here anyway?" I asked, my eyes not leaving the engraved letters on my parents grave.

"Thought I should visit my old buddy Rick, bet he's getting lonely in the mud all by himself," he said, always the comedian.

"You miss him," I stated.

"Nope, I don't do stuff like that, you know that."

I shook my head, not even being able to form the energy to argue with him. Of course he missed him, they were friends. We _all _missed him.

"What's going on? I know somethings wrong, you're not even trying to get me to admit it," I saw his head turn to me from the corner of my eye.

Suddenly I couldn't keep it in anymore. My tears escaped, a lot more than I was expecting, and I could barely breath. I put my head in my hands as if he wouldn't be able to see I was crying. I felt him get closer to me and his leather jacket rustled against my shuddering body, telling me I was in his arms.

"Shh...what is it Elena?" he soothed me gently, squeezing me tighter as I buried myself into his shirt.

"We had a fight," I choked out through sobs. "I broke up with him."

It's gonna be ok," he whispered in my ear. After that he just let me cry on him, not being able to say anything. After a while my body stopped shaking and my breathing slowed a little. Before I knew it my eyelids were closing and I was falling into unconsciousness. I vaguely felt my body being lifted and carried into somewhere warm before I fell into a restless sleep.

**You'll get used to my short chapters haha. Please tell me what you think&thanks for reading:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Helloooo! Thank you so so much for my lovely reviews and story favourites, it means a lot knowing people want to read my story:) So thank you!**

I opened my eyes slowly, squinting in the morning sunlight that beamed onto my bed...Wait, _my _bed? I looked around, confused as to how I had managed to get into my own bedroom. Then my eyes landed on a familiar, almost too beautiful, face, his mouth twisted into his usual smirk.

"Nice sleep?" He asked me, his body still not moving.

"You brought me home?" I asked as last night's events flooded back into my memory. I felt a pain in my chest as I remembered the fight I had had with Stefan, the look in his eyes when I had told him it was over...then I remembered going to the cemetery and Damon joining me. I had crumbled in front of him, I was so ashamed. He nodded, for once not being arrogant about the situation...so he did care. "You must think I'm pathetic."

"No. A little over dramatic but not pathetic. So you broke up with my overly protectice, way too clingy brother...it's not the end of the world," he said in his usual 'I don't care because I'm Damon' way. The trouble was I knew him too well, and when he was trying to make it look like he didn't care it meant he cared too much.

I rolled my eyes and closed my curtains before climbing back into bed with my back facing Damon. I wasn't planning on getting back out anytime soon.

"Are you ok?" Damon asked quietly after a few moments. "And don't lie."

I decided there was no use in lying anymore...there was no use in anything anymore if I was being completely honest. I'd never felt so low in my life. I was a lonely, orphaned, messed up unliving, non-human creature who coud only feed on blood to survive. My life was pathetic and for the first time in my life I wondered if it was time to stop fighting. I couldn't live like this for eternity, I'd sooner die.

"No," I sighed and hid my face into my only comfort in my life, my duvet. Everything was easier from under there, it felt like I didn't have to face the rest of the world. I wiped away a few tears and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Do you really think he's worth all this? If he hurt you, you deserve better so why waste your time _and _tears on him?"

I pondered for a moment...the only answer I could come up with was; "Because I love him," so I decided to use it. I knew he wouldn't understand, the only love he's ever felt has never been returned...not in the way he'd like at least. I could practically hear the roll of his eyes.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again; love sucks. It's so overrated and completely pathetic. It's not something I like to waste my time on," I could hear the lies in his voice...I really did know him all too well.

"You know that's not true," I whispered as more tears flooded and the lump filled my throat. He sniggered quietly, probably forgetting I could now hear the smallest of sounds. He really didn't understand. "Please can you just leave? I need to be alone right now."

"Sure...but I'm here if you need me, ok?" He kissed my forehead gently and silently left my room. I didn't even realise I was holding my breath until I exhaled raggedly. I didn'y know what to do with myself now I was alone so I lay, burying my body as far under the covers as was comfortable and sat staring at my almost too bright ceiling. The only thing that was even remotely satisfying was the warmth of my bed. Maybe I would just stay under here forever, it was easier than facing my problems like I usually did. I was done with being strong.

Somewhere through my pep talk that wasn't peppy I ended up on my kitchen floor gulping as much vodka as my mouth would allow and giggling at nothing in particular. My life is good. I tried to stand up, trying to hoist myself up with my arm against the kitchen top as my other clutched the large bottle. I failed miserably and collapsed back onto the floor. I let out another giggle as I pictured myself from another person's point of view. I was finding it hard to keep my head straight as my eyes suddenly felt heavy and fluttered shut for long intervals of time. I was about to fall asleep when I heard my name being called distantly.

"Elena?!" The voice seemed closer now and I saw a blur of black boots next to my legs. Next I saw knees and finally a very distorted head with two bright blue jewels twinkling out from under jet black hair. He grabbed my face carefully and looked into my unfocused eyes. "How much have you drank?"

"Not alot at all, I'm not drunk enough yet," I slurred, my voice a slow mumble that was barely intelligible.

"I think you've had enough," he said, grabbing the bottle and throwing it into the bin before I could get it back.

"It's really not your place to say," I said, pushing him away from me with all the strength I could muster. He barely budged. "Get away!" I screamed.

"Elena, you need to calm down," he told me, grabbing my struggling arms firmly.

"YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN!" I was starting to lose my temper, why wouldn't he leave me alone?! Suddenly, unexpected tears rolled down my cheeks like a waterfall. I started hitting Damon's torso as he continued to keep me in his grip.

"Elena, shh, it's ok," he soothed, pulling me into a steady grip as I began to sob. "I've got you, you're ok."

"I'm not ok Damon, I'm not, I'm not," I cried into his shoulder as he stroked my hair. "I'm not ok."

"How about we get you back into bed so you can calm down a little?" He scooped me up gently and carried me up the stairs before lieing me down in my bed like I would break if he did it too hard. It wasn't like Damon to be gentle.

I calmed down a little once I was in my bed and smiled in amusement.

"What are you grinning at?" He asked cheekily, stroking my hair and cheek as he sat by my legs on the mattress.

"You're being gentle," I smiled again slightly and closed my eyes. He smiled back.

"Go to sleep ok?" he whispered. I nodded with my eyes still shut.

"Will you stay?" I asked as he started to get up. I lifted the duvet next to me and patted the space. "I don't want to be alone."

He didn't say anything, just slipped of his shoes and climbed in next to me. He lay on his back and held an arm out so I could lie on his chest. I shuffled up to him and buried my face in his jumper. "Thank you," I whispered quietly, closing my eyes again and finally finding a peaceful slept. Maybe Damon was different...maybe he could be caring. Who knew?

**Theeeereee it is!:) I like drama ok? Don't judge:P Anyway tell me what you think; good or bad? Damon or Stefan? What do you want to happen next? Thank you to my reviewers and subscribers, you're all lovely and I love that you like to read this:) Thanks again, bye bye for now:)**


End file.
